


Q&A

by Lavinya_Jia



Series: Eat Dessert First [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Interviews, Married Life, 问答体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinya_Jia/pseuds/Lavinya_Jia
Summary: 马尔福夫妇接受采访。Q：觉得自己爱对方多一些还是反过来？H：他爱我多一些D：她说的没错
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Eat Dessert First [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589608
Kudos: 8





	Q&A

**Q：请问两位的名字？**

H：赫敏•格兰杰-马尔福

D：德拉科•马尔福

**Q:有外号吗？**

H：没有

D：她骗你的，know-it——

H：——

D：......嗯，她没有

Q：那你呢？

D：我也没有

H：以前我们都叫他臭白鼬

D：......

**Q：平时怎么称呼对方？**

H：德拉科

D：老婆大人，亲爱的，宝贝，小甜甜，蜜恩，赫敏，格兰杰，马尔福，马尔福夫人……

H：马尔福你够了没有......

**Q：希望对方如何称呼自己？**

H：赫敏就好

D：honey

H：honey~

D：嗯......

Q：......

**Q：养宠物吗？**

H：一只猫

D：不养，还有，我讨厌那个橘胖子

H怀里的某橘：喵？喵！喵~我胖？？？我哪里胖？？？

**Q：请用一种动物形容对方？**

H：孔雀，正开屏的那种

D：孔雀开屏那是为了求偶......

H：对呀，所以合适你

D：......也对，你个发情的母猫......

H怀里的某橘：哪只母猫发情了，喵？喵？喵？

**Q：喜欢什么音乐？**

H：都可以，霍格沃兹校歌挺好听的。

D：最近赫敏逼我听的贝多芬还不错

H：那天在剧院你可不是这么说的

**Q：第一次见对方什么感觉？**

H：幼稚！臭屁！

D：烦人精，......

H：我烦人是吧......

D：......还挺漂亮的，眼睛亮亮的

**Q：第一次约会在哪里？**

H：炸鱼和薯条，哈哈哈哈哈，我当时有点想看看他会不会真的来

D：那个又脏，又腥，又臭，又油腻的垃圾快餐店，你个坏女巫

H：我记得你可是都吃光了，还跟我抢薯条？还嫌番茄酱给得不够？

D：我！才！没！有！

**Q：印象最深刻的一次约会在哪里？**

H：求婚那天，那天他一直在咬下唇，玫瑰花都要被捏断了，递戒指的手一直抖呀抖，偏偏他这个人还要装着云淡风轻很镇定的样子，明明我答应了之后他都快哭了。这是我头一次见他这么紧张 。

D：我能不紧张吗？我们在一起那么久，你从来没提过嫁给我这件事，每次我说到以后怎么怎么样，你就转移话题......

H：啊？我怎么不知道？我都不记得了，诶呀，不过我不是答应你了么

D：幸亏你还知道答应我！哼~其实每次约会印象都挺深的，说个最近的吧，那天下着小雪，赫敏围着条深红色的围巾，卷发上挂着没来得及化的雪花，一步一步向我走来，把手伸进我的口袋里，头埋到我胸口，大口呼着气，抱怨着天气真冷，抱怨着没有假期，我大概说了些什么，她笑了，笑得很甜，我当时想，这就是永恒了。

**Q：第一次接吻什么感觉？**

H：比想象中温柔...

D：我的天哪！！！太棒了！！！我要娶这个女人！！！

H：......

Q：......

**Q：第一次HS什么感觉？**

H：这是隐私！

D：我想余生都在床上过......

H：......

D：真的......现在也想

Q：......

**Q：对方最大的优点是什么？**

H：不择手段！

D：听起来不像是夸我的样子

H：嘻嘻嘻，长得挺好看的

D：漂亮，温柔，遇事沉着冷静，勇敢，坚强，体贴，有气质，有野心，......还有——

H：听起来不像是我嘛

D：她！爱！我！

**Q：对方最大的缺点是什么？**

D：赫敏是完美的！！！

Q：（脑残粉）

H：其实完美也可以算是缺点？

D：你没有缺点，没有！！！

H：那我们还挺互补的，你的缺点我可以说三天三夜，小心眼，孩子气，脾气和嘴巴都臭的要死，胆子不大，爱面子，......

D：（赫敏你确定不给我留点面子吗）

**Q：你有多爱对方？**

H：我嫁给了他

D：人家问你多爱我，你这算是什么回答嘛

H：嫁给你这件事足以说明问题

D：哼~

H：那你有多爱我呢？

D：......，......，

H：嗯？

D：曾经，我以为我的人生中不会再有希望了，我想过很多次该拿自己怎么办。后来，我遇见了一个光明炽热的人，你，赫敏，带我慢慢走出了所有寒冬，很多人会说什么愿意为一个人死什么的，但，在我这里，我愿意为你死，愿意不择手段把你占为己有，愿意尽我所能，我也愿意，为你好好活着，用力地活着，和你一起，活进那个我们想要的未来。

H：德拉科...

Q：（我的天哪这是什么神仙回答，拿出小本本）

**Q：对方说什么你会无法拒绝？**

H：赫~~~~~敏~~~~~~

D：她说什么我都无法拒绝

H：那我们和哈利一起去看金妮的比赛吧？

D：不要！

H：嗯？

D：我不要和那个疤头坐在一起

H：那你说的话都不算数？

D：赫~~~~~敏~~~~~~

Q：......

**Q：如果对方约会迟到一小时怎么办**

H：他不敢

D：等着呗，半天都等了，一个小时有什么

H：我什么时候让你等过半天？

D：这周五，上周末，还有情人节那天......

H：我不是都道歉还补偿了吗，你这个人总是斤斤计较...

D：哼~

Q：（补偿？）

**Q：如果发现对方有外遇怎么办？**

H：这要先看有没有小孩，孩子多大，然后选择一种伤害最小的方式离婚

D：我会跟她好好谈谈，婚姻里凡事都是两个人的问题，她做错了，我肯定也有不对，如果真的无计可施了，她真的不爱我了，我会——

H：我不会......

D：我是说如果，赫敏，如果，就算你觉得我们不幸福了，我也不会放你走，我会想方设法，哪怕囚禁你，也要留住你，我可以忍受得不到，但是得而复失什么的真的不行，不行....

H：你不会......

Q：（那啥我们问题还挺多的，不然两位一会再亲亲抱抱？）

**Q：对方说过什么让你很感动的话？**

H：赫敏，我该拿你怎么办

D：我该拿你怎么办

H：比如，爱我

D：好！

H：我应该我没说过什么肉麻的话吧，我不擅长这个......

D：德拉科，我们在一起吧，做我男朋友

Q：（竟然是赫敏追的他？！！）

**Q：你们之间最大的分歧是什么？**

H：多数人可能觉得我们充满了分歧，但真的不是这样的

D：嗯，我们在一起的时候就几乎把不可克服的都克服了

H：所以，现在来看，真的说分歧，可能是他太体贴了，总是主动迁就我，这样不好

D：傻瓜啊，我那是——

H：你知道为什么我最后选你么？

D：嗯？

H：你总是那个让我看清自己的人，而且，我是什么样子你都接受

D：我们没有分歧了！

**Q：未来十年的家庭计划**

H：我的事业还在起步阶段，我想——

D：人家说的是家庭计划......

H：我想这个时候还不适合要小孩，我还不是个合格的母亲，而且我也想多享受几年二人世界，等我们都足够成熟了，嗯，两三年之后，我想要个孩子

D：我完全赞同！

**Q：希望第一个孩子是男孩还是女孩？**

H：都可以

D：女孩！

H：为什么？

D：一个小号的赫敏多可爱呀！

H：...

D：我想看看她小时候是什么样子，她一张照片都没有了

**Q：如果有了小孩会取什么名字？**

H：还没想过这个问题，简单一点，好听一点就好

D：这个我决定不了，你得去问纳西莎

**Q：EX找你复合你会怎么办**

H：看看罗恩是不是中了夺魂咒

D：我没有前任

H：我可是记得你六年级的时候——

D：说了多少遍了，潘西不是我初恋，我们只是好朋友

H：那你初恋是谁？

D：哼，不告诉你

Q：（就是你呀赫敏）

**Q：会和EX继续做朋友吗**

H：我和罗恩一直是朋友，德拉科不介意的

D：哼，我什么时候说过我不介意了

H：偶尔气气罗恩你不是挺开心的么...

**Q：如果EX找你借钱会怎么办？**

H：罗恩现在打比赛那么厉害，应该不需要找我借钱，就算他需要钱也不会来找我

D：哈哈哈，韦斯莱要是找你借钱，赫敏你一定要叫上我哈哈哈哈哈哈

H：......所以我说罗恩一定不会来找我

**Q：你的女神/男神是谁？**

H：阿特米西娅·路芙根*

D：那是谁？

H：你魔法史学的真差......

D：谁要听那种催眠的课

H：那你偶像是谁？

D：萨拉查·斯莱特林！！！！

Q：（不愧是我的女神赫敏！）

**Q：最近在看什么书？**

H：提案都看不完，哪里有时间看书啊，唉

D：新修订的《霍格沃兹，一段校史》

H：你看这个干嘛

D：哦，你不知道书里花了很大的篇幅写你么，

H：咦，说了我些什么？

Q：（大概就是，品学兼优，坚强勇敢，平战乱镇妖邪，上刀山下火海，战争女英雄，当代最聪明的女巫，最年轻的魔法部高位官员，还有就是......嫁给了马尔福唯一的继承人，名利地位爱情大丰收，什么人生赢家，什么时代象征，咦，好像有些是预言家日报上的......）

D：我才不要告诉你，你自己看去！

**Q：哪个时刻对方让你有‘怦然心动’的感觉？**

H：确定关系之后，有次他去法国出差。我看事情挺重要的，以为他会很久才回来。结果周五那天，我忙完之后回到自己的公寓，没进门就听见他在特别大声的喊着什么，走进去发现他在用麻瓜的电话叫外卖，一本正经地跟他们说南瓜汁怎么做，那个样子特别可爱。

D：可是他们做的南瓜汁还是那么难喝，我都说了不用放糖，不用放糖，他们是聋子吗，我都喊那么大声了！

Q：（麻瓜不喝那个嘛，人家怎么知道怎么做）

D：最初的时候，我和波特他们的关系很僵，几乎每次见面都是一场灾难，我那个时候也有点混蛋，总是埋怨赫敏，让她夹在中间受气，有一次我和他们不知道因为什么就吵得特别特别凶，赫敏都快要哭了。其实冷静下来我就后悔了，正打算道歉，那个时候赫敏抱住了我，她什么也没说，但我知道她已经打算好了先妥协。她可是赫敏啊，我想，她可以为我做到这个程度。

**Q：有传言说，马尔福家的婆媳关系很糟糕？**

H：不，你来之前我刚和纳西莎一起用了下午茶，我们聊得很开心。是，就像你们猜测的，我们不会亲如母女，但我们的确是另一种意义上的亲人。

**Q：有传言说，老马尔福一直在试图破坏你们的婚姻？**

D：你们总是低估我父亲对我的爱

H：我问你，你爱一个人，会去毁掉那个人最珍视的东西吗？

Q：（别生气呀，问题又不我提的......）

**Q：有没有什么事想做一直没做成？**

H：我想去趟澳大利亚，好久没有休假了

D：你真的很久没有休假了，该死的金斯莱只会剥削你

H：吃人嘴短嘛

D：那你不要给他卖命了，我又不是喂不饱你......

**Q：今年生日许了什么愿望？**

H：秘密

D：已经实现了

H：咦？

D：嗯，秘密

**Q：觉得自己爱对方多一些还是反过来？**

H：他爱我多一些

D：她说的没错

**Q：如果你们灵魂互换了要扮演对方，谁会先露馅？**

H：哈哈哈我，我可不会冷笑的一百种方法，我也喷不出那些一大串一大串的嘲讽，哈哈哈

D：我吧，波特或者韦斯莱要是跟我握手，好声好气的说话什么的，我会起鸡皮疙瘩的

**Q：如果对方灵魂进入了哈利的身体，要舌吻才能回来，你愿意吗？**

D：坚决不要！！！！

H：那我就回不来了

D：......

H：你的责任编辑是谁，我对你们的采访稿有疑问

D：你是这家报社的呀，我记住了，你们社长最近有空吗？

**Q：目前最大的心愿是什么？**

H：父母可以原谅我。

D：我没什么愿望了，赫敏能愿望成真就是我最大的心愿

**Q：如果你们最终没有结婚怎么办？**

H：没想过这个，约会，订婚，结婚，都是自然而然发生的，我不会去假设某种未来

D：会和其他人结婚，会生子，应该会有挺充实的一生的。会在某个阳光明媚的早晨，某个满是星星的夜晚，或者是漫天大雪的冬天，玫瑰盛开的夏天，或者是睡醒时突然想来杯咖啡却发现自己不会冲的时候，午后闲下来的下午茶想用麻瓜的铁盒子叫外卖的时候，突然觉得心里少了一块什么，觉得那里有一个填不上的洞，想着，如果身边是赫敏，这一切该是多么幸福，多么美好。

**Q：对方给你最大的改变什么？****

H：学会脆弱

D：变得坚强

**Q：爱情最好的状态？**

H：此情此景

D：此时此刻

**Author's Note:**

> * @坚果美少女R ，这个问题赫敏的答案梗自《愈合如初》  
> ** @山形莉滋 ，LIZ回答了“对方给你最大的改变什么”


End file.
